This invention relates to a beltless sports accessory wallet which provides the means for carrying valuables and various pieces of equipment or tools on a person's body in a comfortable, readily accessible and convenient manner.
Active people who participate in sports, such as jogging, fishing, golf and horsebackriding, find it necessary to carry with them valuables and appropriate pieces of equipment or sport accessories which may be needed to enjoy particular sporting activities that typically take place at remote sites such as golf courses, in fields, on lakes, and in woods.
Ordinarily, valuables and appropriate sport accessories are carried in an accompanying bag, nap sack, box or case. Such receptacles are not always convenient, easily carried and immediately accessible to the sportsman. Also, clothing available for individuals active in such sports as jogging, fishing, golf or horsebackriding similarly do not readily lend themselves, such as by adequate pockets, to carrying valuables and gear to the remote site where such sporting events may take place.
There is a need for a convenient beltless sports accessory wallet that is comfortable, readily accessible, durable and adaptable for various sporting uses which may easily fit over the waistband of an article of clothing, such as trousers or a skirt, which will remain intact throughout the individual's participation in his desired sporting event.